powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthropomorphism
The ability to give non-human creatures or inorganic items anthropomorphic traits. Combination of Animation and Humanization. Also Called * Motion to the Motionless * Personification * Pinocchio Effect * The Gift of Being Human * The Pathetic Fallacy Capabilities The user can grant non-living objects or even concepts life and anthropomorphic form/intelligence, change animals and plants into more humanoid in form and abilities and change pictures and paintings into three-dimensional beings. These new beings can use the abilities of their former state in addition to their new humanoid skills. Applications * Bring forces of nature into an anthropomorphic form. * Give non-sentient/inorganic beings emotions. * Bring objects like toys or machines to life. * Bring pictures, paintings, digital records, films, etc. to the real world and give them life. * Change animals and plants into humanoids. * Sentience Inducement to give a conscious awareness. Associations *Art Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation *Emotion Manipulation *Human Manipulation **Human Disguise **Humanization *Life Manipulation **Animation **Life Creation **Reanimation *Literary Manipulation *Object Manipulation **Toy Manipulation *Organic Manipulation **Animal Manipulation **Biological Manipulation **Plant Manipulation *Technology Manipulation *Transmutation Limitations *Power/skill define how many and how long these changes last. *New beings may become independent and rebel. *May require specific equipment. *Absolute Restoration/Flawless Restoration can undo the transmutation. Known Users Known Objects * Hōgyoku (Bleach) *The Rat Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Yen Sid's Hat (Disney’s Fantasia) *Sacred Pool of CHI (Legends of Chima) *Mutagen (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Magic words of the Star of Astoroth (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Needle of Humanification (Nanatsu no Taizai) *Kage Kage no Mi (One Piece) *Soru Soru no Mi (One Piece) Gallery The Espada (Bleach).gif|Arrancar (Bleach) are Hollows that have gained a human-like form and regained their sense of reason while losing their hunger. The stronger the Hollow, the greater the chance of success in becoming humanoid. Hogyoku.jpg|The Hōgyoku's (Bleach) ability to manifest the potential of any creature makes it one of the most guaranteed and succesful methods to turn a Hollow into an Arrancar. S5_e10_The_Magi.png|The Ancient Sleeping Magi of Life Giving (Adventure Time) is a wizard who’s touch has the power to bestow life - complete with faces and limbs - to inanimate objects, their personalities depending on his mood. imagesCAJXUUEZ.jpg|From left to right: Japan, Italy, Germany and America (Hetalia: Axis Powers). imagesCA9GFF3Y.jpg|Italy (Hetalia: Axis Powers), is the human embodiment of a country like every other country in the hetalia universe. Gary_Pathetic_Fallacy.jpg|Gary, better known as "The Pathetic Fallacy" (Jack of Fables), is a literal that can bring any inanimate object to life - complete with faces and animation - by talking to them. Icerafantasia1576.jpg|Yen Sid’s Hat (Disney’s Fantasia) is used by Mickey to bring his broom to life, compelling it to do his chores for him. Poison Tea H.png|Poison Tea (Valkyrie Crusade) can create living dolls. file:Alex Russo.gif|Alex Russo (Wizards of Waverly Place) cast a spell to give famous paintings physical forms. Evilzoo2.png|Fox (Totally Spies), uses a DNA transformer to give animals human intelligence. Pinocchion the Doll of Death.jpeg|Diana (Marchen Awakens Romance) used powerful dark magic to bring a doll named Pinocchion to life. She promised to go even further and make him human if he succeeded in killing her younger sister Dorothy. Linlin homies.gif|Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) can use the souls of her subjects to give life and anthropic features to everyday household items, animals, plants, mountains, etc. … Big Mom three homies.png|…and used her own soul she created a living Sun, a Thundercloud and a Bicorn Hat. Caramel creates Pandora.jpg|Carmel (One Piece) infused her own soul into a massive inferno… Pandora homie.png|…compressing it into an animated Sun named Pandora. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Art-based Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Life Creation Category:Common Powers